1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power switch attachment structure of a thin display device such as a liquid crystal television receiver, a plasma television receiver, and a liquid crystal monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
In thin display devices such as liquid crystal television receivers, plasma television receivers, and liquid crystal monitors, it is common for a main board to be disposed in an orientation upright in a vertical direction on the back of a liquid crystal display module because it is difficult to ensure space for disposing parts in a depth direction inside a casing, such as in a conventional CRT display device.
In the case of thin display devices that are 32 inches or greater in size and which often employ an aspect ratio of 16:9, a main board with a wide mounting area can be installed, so it is possible to mount a power switch on the main board, and product models disposed with a power switch are common.
However, in the case of compact thin display devices that are 20 inches or less in size and which often employ an aspect ratio of 4:3, the mounting area of the main board is not wide, so product models that do not have a power switch are common.
In JP-A No. 2001-76566, there is described disposing, on the rear surface portion of a casing of a video game device, a switch/inlet unit that is unitized by housing a power switch and an input terminal (inlet) of an AC power source inside a case, but this is not something that relates to a power switch of a thin display device.
Further, in JP-A No. 2005-347989, there is described disposing a rod-like member that interconnects a power switch and a power button on the underside of a main board disposed in a horizontal direction inside a casing of a CRT television receiver, but this is not technology that overcomes the aforementioned problem of being unable to mount the power switch on the main board because the power switch is mounted on the main board.